The Funny Life of Author!
by anoraspellsong
Summary: No I did not get rid of my previous stories just made 4 into 1. This should help withe confusion I made...I was being a bone head Enjoy and feel free to review when ever you want... i came on her to change the spelling of previous.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, I am the Author. One of many who take joy in writing stories. Today I will take part in story that I'm trying to make funny but we'll see where we go. Enjoy the story and I hope I make you laugh.

Chapter 1: I am Author!

Author sighed as she stood, looking down at her beautiful characters. Maria, Asha were heaps of flesh and next to them were her sins, Eve and Satan.

"Wait! This in not the beginning! Start over!" Author yelled at the writer.

Author was a large girl, up to 500 pounds and gaining more weight with everything she ate. Some people wondered how she was able to move. She wears tube tops and mini skirts to show off her folds of skins.

"WRITER!" Author screamed looking down at her disgusting form.

Author is not ashamed but finds Writer is the kindest, sweetest girl who would change her back if she stopped being a jerk and butting in!

"Fine I'm sorry" Author said with a frown "please continue."

Author was a lovely girl with the perfect hour-glass-figure. It was the reason she no longer was eating Quiznos at lunch. She had short brown hair that was cut uneven and brown eyes that were covered by glasses and had braces on her shirt.

Today she wore a black t-shirt that said 'Love is poison, love with heart.' She was also wearing black stretchy pants, a mini skirt, black boots that laced up and a long black sweater.

"Thank you" Author said looking in a mirror, "500 pounds is a lot to carry."

Anyway, today's story is start in Brantford, Canada. Author walked down Colborn street with her dad, the thought of running out into the middle of the road into oncoming traffic seemed like fun compared to talking to her dad about people he hated. She began to zone out as her father talked about what he liked, her mind going to Kingdom Hearts 2 were it belonged.

'Author, what do you want to do?' writer whispered in to her ear.

"Why are you asking me? Your going to be Author someday so you have to learn how to do this without my help." Author said quietly.

Fine but if I screw this up it's you who will suffer.

"What did you say?" Author's dad asked looking down at her confused.

"Nobody" Author said with a smile. All of a sudden a large black hole appeared and sucked Author into it. It was too fast since she was gone before her father could do anything.

"Oh yeah, so original" Author said sarcastically.

Author appeared in a small town she thought she knew but it couldn't exist, could it. It looked like Hallow Baston, from Kingdom hearts 1 and 2. She walked a bit and saw heartless begin to swarm around, fear boiled in her as she tried to back away.

"Oh my god! HELP!" Author screamed as one of the heartless charged at her. A light flashed as she saw a boy with a key blade fighting the heartless with a duck and a dog. "That's Sora, Donald and Goofy stupid" Author said to the Writer.

I KNOW! I JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE THEM THIS WAY BUT NOW IT'S TOO LATE! Anyway, after the heartless were defeated the boy walked over to Author.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked calmly.

"I guess" Author said with a smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Sora said with a smile.

"Why don't you come with us to Leon's house, it'll be safe there from the heartless." Goofy said with a smile.

"Ok but I'm not really from this world and that was actually the first time I saw those things..." Author put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from saying more.

"I actually already know what a heartless is I'm just being controlled by a newbie" Author said quickly, knowing something was going to happen. A large key board appeared and two hands that faded into the sky at the wrists.

Newbie am I, well this newbie is going to have some fun. Then something strange happened. Sora and Author switched bodies. They started at themself in shock and at the keyboard that had done this to them. Seconds later the key board disappeared, leaving our idiots in the wrong body. Author looked at her hands in shock as did Sora. Author gave out a blood curling scream as she knew Writer was not changing them back for a while.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Author yelled, making Donald and Goofy thing Sora was going crazy "You will pay!"

Not bloody likely but I guess you can try. Sora frowned when he heard the voice. "Who's there?" He asked looking around.

"Oh God, I can't hear her... YES! I can't hear her!" Author said excitedly. "Sora" said pulling her body over.

"We will have to pretend to be each other until the bitch turned us back. My name is Author and act anyway you like since nobody knows me here. Now, lead the way to Leon." Author said before the two walked to where Leon and the others were.

As they walked, Soar kept an eye out for heartless, that could attack t any moment. As they walked, they were surrounded by heartless. Sora tried to bring out his key blade but being in Author's body made him unable. Instead, a whip appeared, making Sora look confuse. Author brought out the key blade and ran at the heartless with her awesome weapon, killing heartless as she ran forward. Donald zapped them with his magic, Donald bashed them with his shield and Sora whipped them away as they followed Author to the house.

As they reached the house, the heartless disappeared from where they had come from, leaving the group right outside the house.

"Does she say everything that happens?" Sora asked Author who nodded wearily.

"And she decides when we turn back so we have to be nice to her" Author said with aa frown.

"Turn who back? Who are you talking about?" Donald asked them confused.

"The writer, she decides everything that happens. The people that need to be changed back are Sora and me. I'm Author not Sora. That bitch changed us and now we are stuck like this until she decides to change us back." Author rubbed her temples as she got a weird look from the two Disney guards. Author jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw two girls and a guy. It was Arith, Yuffie and Leon.

"Hey Sora" Leon and the others said happily.

"Not Sora" Author mumbled so nobody could hear.

"I heard that" Sora said to the writer who ignored him because he's weird. "Hey, that's not nice"

"What's she saying?" Sora asked pulling him close.

"She said nobody could hear what you said and then she ignored me and said I was weird." Sora said calmly, hardly believing what he was saying.

"Let's go in and NO WRITERS ALLOWED!" Author said as she put up barrier around the house so I can't tell them what to do, BITCH!

OK, time for the Author to take control. We walked into the house and the others looked at his. Kind of embarrassing for me but nothing I can do, except. A large light appeared, blinding everybody in the room and both Sora and Author changed back to there original bodies.

"Much better" I said as the light faded away and saw I was in my old outfit. "No offense Sora but I'm not very good at being you, I'm too much of a bitch."

Sora looked confused at me and for some reason could still hear the writer and author. It was strange to be writing this and he could hear me, lol, of well.

"Why didn't stop?" Sora asked confused.

Because I said you could hear, get used to it. Well, Leon walked over to a large computer where Cid was sitting, typing stuff up.

"Why don't you three go with Leon up to the room. Show them the computers." Cid said not turning around.

The FOURTH person looked less then amused at this statement and walked forward. I will be going as well.

Cid's chair turned around, forcing him to look at the fourth member.

"Who's this?" Cid asked looked at the girl.

"I'm Author and I was wondering if I could go with them?" Author asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Sorry, we need conformation from the King saying you can go in." Cid said shacking his head. Author rolled her eyes and she made a note appear in her pocket. She took it out and handed it to Cid. He read it quickly and smiled. "I guess you can go then since the King really wants you to go."

"Come on then" Leon said walked out.

They came out sides house and headed for the room. Fighting heartless as they went.

As they arrived at the room, Author gasped at just how big it was. On the floor below were these people. Author sighed as she stood, looking down at her beautiful characters. Maria, Asha were heaps of flesh and next to them were her sins, Eve and Satan.

"What are they doing here?" Author asked anybody listening.

"I don't know" Leon said seeing the people.

"Writer, get rid of them" Author said angrily. Then all the people disappeared and they walked into the computer room. Author looked at the computer and heard it say..

"USER! BACK AWAY FROM THE CONSOLE. YOU HAVE NO ACCESS"

"Really?" Author asked.

"REALLY!" the computer answered.

"Really" Author asked again.

"REALLY!" The computer said, more annoyed.

"Really?" Author asked, a grin on her face.

"REALLY" the computer said angrily and they kept going as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon stared at them.

5 hours later...

"Really?" Author said after have bitten every hand that tried to shut her up.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" The computer asked.

"Why?" Author asked sweetly.

"Because your inferior" the computer said angrily.

"Why?" Author asked again.

"Because your human" the computer asked.

"Really?" Author asked.

"I THINK SO BUT FROM WHAT YOU HAVE SHOWN, YOU MAY NOT BE." the computer said angrily.

"Really?" Author asked excitedly "Because I always wondered."

"YOU INFERIOR HUMAN WILL PAY FOR WASTING TIME" the computer said, kind of delighted with itself.

"How come?" Author asked looked at the sleeping 4.

"WHILE YOU ARGUED WITH ME, I RELEASED HEARTLESS INTO YOUR WORLD!" the ICU said happily.

"Oh, here I thought you were going to release heatless here. Wow, what a relief." Author said happily.

"I DID RELEASE THEM HERE YOU MORON!" the ICU said angrily.

"Then you should have said that. I'm not from this world! I guess I'm going to have to leave then" Author said turning around.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING USER? THERE IS NO WHERE TO HIDE!" The ICU said, taunting Author.

"I'm going to my world, this place is to dangerous. Writer, this story is almost over. A piece of ...two pieces...three pieces...wait...

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Author said angrily.

Four pieces of paper appeared and a pen. Author walked over and woke Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon up "can I have your autograph?" She asked kindly. The four wrote there autographs and watched a large hole appear. "Oh, almost forgot, the ICU said he released heartless into your world, good luck with that." Author said, leaving four stunned guys.

Author walked out and saw her dad looking at the spot as if she had just disappeared and reappeared in a second.

"Shall we?" Author said before they continued the walk and he interrogated her about what happened, all in all, a normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't anybody in this except Author, Kelly and Mark

The Writer from Hell.

Author smiled as she walked out her parenting class holding her new baby egg. It was the cutest egg she had ever had to take care off... the only egg she had to take care of. As she skipped down the hall, nothing crossed her mind that something strange might happen.

"Skip?" Author asked the new (and better) writer in a loving voice. She wore a large red sweater and brown pants. She had a t-shirt underneath but nobody would ever see it, so help her. She was pretty but found showing people frightening so she wore this. She skipped over to the computer where here friend read a story on Fanfiction of the teletubbies. It was what they did during lunch. Her friend would read wonderful stories while Author wrote cheery stories that brought delight to many.

"What the fuck are you on? I write about the seven deadly sins and horrible things that happen to people. Plus, my stories don't get read much or favorite much, so don't you say that shit! PLUS! WHO THE F READS ABOUT THE TELETUBBIES! WHO IS THAT BRAINLESS!" Author is so modist and funny. She loves putting clamps on her mouth all the time. See, she's wearing one right now and look how happy she is. Author glares at me but it means she's happy.

Kelly removes the clamp and attaches it to her pants.

"Do you still hear that voice?" Kelly asked closing the story on teletubbies that had appeared.

"Yeah, but it's a new one" Author said sadly. "They'll never go away!"

"Too bad" Kelly said opening up a Naruto fanfiction that quickly changed to Dora the Explorer.

Then a hand reached out of the computer and pulled Author in. Author screamed as she tried to grab Kelly but missed. She went in, not knowing what would happen next.

Author sighed as she landed on the ground. She wore a cute little white T-shirt with a blue flower in the middle. She wore white cypress and cute little shoes. Her hair was tied into two little ponytails. She has a look of disgust but we can change that. Authors anger look turns into a smile and she skips towards a large building.

"HELP! I'M SKIPPING AND CAN'T STOP!" Author said, pain in her voice but not to worry, she really likes to skip. "F YOU! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT IN..." I just took away her vocal chords so she doesn't say anything mean. I think she wants me to rot in heaven, what a nice girl. Also when she says hate, it means love but sorry Author, I don't swing that way, I hope we can be friends.

Author skips closer to the school and tears of... **joy** fall from her eyes. A nice boy with black hair and, green eyes and a scar come walking over. He is wearing a cloak a school uniform.

"Hello" the boys says happily.

Author points to her throat and immediately starts to choke on her vocal CHORDS! Author coughs as she falls to the ground, gasping for air. Finally her vocal chords go back to where they should be and she is all better.

"HELP ME! First she was trying to girl me up and now she's TRYING TO KILL ME!" Author says in... merriness as she tried to pull out her adorable pigtails. "Please" Author begs looking up at Harry with the cutest look on her face. "She can't get me in Hogwarts, please! Help me!"

Harry takes her hand and runs with her into a brick wall. "Where did that come from?" Harry asked after recovering from the blow.

"It was **her**" Author said saying my name so nicely. "Come on" Author said pulling Harry to his feet and running towards the school that didn't seem to be getting any closer. "NO!" Author screamed in angst "IT'S GETTING SMALLER!"

Author sighed sadly as she fell to the ground, tears falling from her eyes. "You'll never make it back if you stay with me, please go get Dumbledore, he's my only hope."

Harry ran to the school quickly as Author sat in the grass.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Author asked sadly "Why do you hate me so?"

No reason but your not girly enough! You sad, depressed girls really annoy me and this is the only way for me to get through. Sorry, you must be an example!

Author looks over at the school with determination. She gets to her feet and skips to the school and realizes it's getting closer. She starts to run as she realizes it. A large wall appears in her way but she is too smart for my wall now and runs around it and into the school. She quickly puts up a barrier around the school and takes over her own story.

"Oh my goodness, that was scary" Author thought as she started to relax. She quickly changed back into the outfit she was wearing at school and sat down.

Harry and Dumbledore came rushing towards a smiling Author who was actually happy now.

"I see you are all right Author" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes but whoever hires these writers should die!" Author said angrily getting a smirk from Dumbledore and a confused look from Harry.

"Why don't you come with me and we will go talk to the Boss" Dumbledore said putting his hand out to her.

"That would be nice" Author said taking his hand and getting up. "Thank you Harry for your help, we'll fix this little problem now. I can't go running around in cute outfits like that, I may look like a girl."

They walked to Dumbledore's office as Author told him everything that happened.

"The world of Authors sure is interesting" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I suppose but with this I'm not having too much. The rookies are well...rookies." Author sighed as she walked.

"Students are the same but you must be patient, they will learn." Dubledore said with a reassuring smile.

"I do hope so and I also hope to meet ... you know who, Sirius Black" Author said with a smile.

"I thought you might. I will make arrangements for the next time you visit." Dumbledore said with a smile.

In the office stood a man, as if waiting for them. He had spiky black hair and wore the same outfit as Joey from Yu-Gi-Oh, pretty much a black haired version of the character.

"MARK!" Author said running over and hugging him. "You know you hired a mental case right?"

"Sorry, I have gotten rid of her and for the rest of the story your in charge." Mark said with a smile.

"Mark's my boss, who's have thought it?" Author said absent-mindedly. "More the fact I created you and now your bossing me around."

"Well you have to get to third period, better hurry up" Mark said with a smile.

"OH YEAH! School" Author said hitting her head. "See you next time Dumbledore" Author said waving before walking into a hole that appeared.

Mark disappeared and Dumbledore went back to what he was doing.

Author stood next her friend with a smile.

"Where were you?" Kelly asked.

"Don't worry" Author said with a smile "what day is it?"

"Day one" Kelly said with a smile.

"AWWW! I have music" Author said and the both went to class as if nothing had happened, egg in hand. It was just a regular day in Author's life.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anybody in this except Author and the Writer (but you knew that )

Melon, Rice and Fishy!

Author smiled as she sat in her room, her egg project was over and it was going to be a good weekend. Having accidentally crushed her egg under her weight when she slept walked itinto bed with her the weekend before, it was ok. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that she was trying on and didn't take off. She wore navy blue knee high socks.

As she searched through her regular stuff, her began to feel heavy at the thought of being alone for another weekend.

"I do? I thought it was going to be quiet and shouldn't I be at my dad's?" Author asked the writer. She then remembered her dad told her not to come because he had a date with Sue. Author laughed as she realized her dad had fallen in love with Sue. "Really? You're so mean!"

Author got out of her seat and walked out of her room to get something to eat. As she reached she saw a weird little yellow thing on the floor. She got a little closer to see it was a Pokemon, Pikachu to be precise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAT!" Author said running away from the yellow thing obviously not listening to the Writer. She slammed her door as she heard it coming closer, saying it's name as it went. "UGH! I HATE RATS!" Author said disgusted. She then heard a large bark and heard the creatures screams of terror and hear scrapping on her door. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S TRYING TO GET IN!"

Then there was quiet. Author opened her door and saw a yellow thing run into her room. Author looked over at the bed and saw it was breathing very heavily. She also realized it was pokemon and not a RAT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Author said ignoring the Writer **again**! She slammed the door and ran back into the kitchen to see an Eve. "AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! It's sooo cuuuuttttteeee!" Author said picking up the Eve and cuddling with it. It cuddled close to her, happy with the attention. Author frowned when she heard scrapping on her door and knew the rat wanted to get out.

Author frowned as she felt the floor give way under her and she fell down into darkness, her consciousness going with the floor.

Author goarned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around to realize she was not in Kansas anymore.

"Kansas?" Author asked confused. Brantford, whatever! She looked around and saw the Eve was right next her and the Pikachu was in the corner. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAT!" Author screamed as she pulled Eve close to her. "Sick him! Sick him!" Author realised Eve and saw it chase after the Pikachu.

"Ah, I see your awake." Said a boy. It was Ash from Pokemon with these 3 weird people that she couldn't remember the names of. "Wow, you have a pikachu too and an Eve."

"I do? Yes, I do" Author said almost confused what he was saying. The group smiled at her for 10 minutes. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP SMILE AT ME! IT SCARES AND CONFUSES ME!"

The girl looked at each other confused at her outburst.

"Um, are you ok?" Asked the girl.

"Yes" Author said forgetting about the outburst. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are weird, you know that right?" the small kids asked, giving her a strange look.

"Really, you guys are nice" Author said giving them a smile.

A nurse came walking in and smile at the group.

"I see your better" said the lady happily.

"Yeah, can I go?" Author asked as she pulled a jacket on. "And where did this **jacket** come from?" Author said looking at a blue jacket she had, for some reason, put on.

"You were wearing it when we found you" Ash said with a smile.

"OH... ok, let's go" Author said grabbing Pikachu and Eve and leaving, the group following her.

"Where are you going?" Asked the other guy that Author thought was name Brock.

"I have no . . . " Author said before seeing a stand "Idea" she then ran over and saw a magic-carp in a tank. "OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! FISHY!" Author said before making cooing sounds at the magic-carp

"What are you doing? That's just a magic-carp" the girl said looked weird out.

"I will call you Fishy and you will be mine and you will be my Fishy. Come here Fishy" She said as she put her finger. The magic-carp began to shine and then evolved. "FISHY!" Author moaned at the large thing that was in front of her and she began to cry.

"What's wrong? It evolved" Ash said confused.

"Fishy's gone!" Author wailed.

"No, he's still here" Said Brock trying to calm down the hysterical Author.

"No he's not, he's..." Author said looking over at another stand where there was a goldfish looking pokemon. "FISHY!" Author screamed before running over to the other stand, the group following her so she wouldn't get hurt. "You will be Fishy 2 and you won't leave me like Fishy, will you?" Author touched the container and it evolved. It was still a fish though "YAY FISHY IS STILL FISHY! I will buy Fishy here" Author said taking out money she didn't know she had.

The salesman gave her the Magic-Carp and the group left without another word.

A large cloud of smoke appeared before them as they walked.

"Prepare for trouble, you strange little girl," Said a woman.

"Make it double because your so weird," said a man.

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

Author looked at the three in confusion. "YOU WANT TO STEAL FISHY DON'T YOU! GO AWAY YOU MEANIES! LEAVE FISHY ALONE!"

"We don't want your Maic-Carp, but we'll take your Pikachu and Eve." said James as he took out a blasting thing.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Keep your hands off Melon and Rice" Author screamed making up names for the other two.

"Since when have they been Melon and Rice. And which one's which?" Ash asked confused.

"I just named them and Pikachu is Melon because I like Melon and Eve is Rice because rice is good." Author screamed as team rocket shot a mechanical like glove that grabbed Rice and Melon. "IT'S MELON AND RICE NOT RICE AND MELON!" Asha and the others gave her looks but she smiled. "RICE! MELON!" and she expects me to be technical as she yells.

Team rocket climbed into a balloon and started to leave as Author took our a bazooka. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Author yelled before firing the wrong way and blowing the stand she bought Fishy at. "Opps, let's try again." Author quickly switched it around and screamed as she blasted "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

The balloon exploded and Melon, Rice and Fishy fell to the ground with a thud as team rocket screamed "TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!"

"I WIN!" Author said as she ran to get Melon, Rice and Fishy.

As she reached she put Eve and Pikachu into pokeballs but carried Fishy.

"I would like to go home now and show Fishy off!" Author said with a smile "Bye Asha, Brock and ... Asha and Brocks friends" She said before walking through a portal and going home.

Author sighed after getting the kiddy pool for Fishy and showing him off. "I love you Fishy!"

As the day ended Author realized it was just a regular day in Author's Life.


	4. Chapter 4

The Life of Fishy

"What do you mean the life of Fishy? I had him for 5 days and he died! What a rip off!" Author yelled as she saw the title.

Name Change:

It's DARK out.

Author groaned as she got up and walked out of her room. Nothing was on her mind except that she had one more day of school and then her lousy step brother would show up. Nothing was more welcomed then being woken up by people you hate.

She sighed as she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you bored?" Her reflection asked her, causing her to jump "why not try to become a thief?"

"But it goes against everything I believe and I'll loose all my brownie points" Author said answering to her reflection.

"Why not stop the famous Dark!" Her reflection suggested.

"Just let me meet him!" Author yelled at her reflection angrily, bored of talking.

"FINE" The mirror then opened to reveal a large hole. Author climbed onto the counter and crawled into it. When she emerged she was in an old abadoned house. It looked like was once beautiful but now it was neglected.

"I just noticed that your the same Writer as the last story" Author said rubbing her chin and she was right. This was the Writer from the last story, maybe she'll actually listen to me. "What? Did you say something?" Author asked, proving the fact that she won't listen. Over in the corner of the room came a squeak "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOUSE!" Author screamed before running to the door. As she got out she saw cop cars and slammed the door shut.

There was silence for a moment and hope that they may not have seen somebody open the door to peak out.

"IT'S DARK!" Somebody yelled "how careless to show himself like that" Yelled people from outside.

"I'm not Dark, I'm Author" Author said to herself "and I don't look like a guy, do I?" And in her pajama's she looked like a girl but wearing her coat did cover something's up. "You're so mean!" Author said before she started to whine and complain.

"Hey, you! What are you doing in here?" said a guy from up above "and who are you talking to?"

"I don't remember..." Author said as she stopped whining "who are you?"

"I'm Dark, how did you get past the cops?" He asked again.

"Sheesh, more questions? What do I look like, the Internet?" Author said defensively. Author listened for a moment as she heard him scuff and me write that he scuffed. "Heeeheee, this writer is funny" Author said pointing out the obvious.

"Who are you talking about?" Dark said looking down at her.

"My writer! She decides everything! Both what I do, what I say and how I interact with people!" Author smiled sweetly "she was also the one that killed Fishy!" she said remembering Fishy who had died 5 days ago "FISHY!"

"Who's Fishy?" Dark asked looking down.

"He's part of a group, he was a fish. It used to be Melo, Rice and Fishy but now it's only Melon and Rice and that makes me sad." Author said as he lip quivered.

"That's too bad" Dark said, Author still not knowing where he was.

"HEY! I know where he is you retarded Writer! He's in this room!" Author said angrily "oh and Dark I'm very spontaneous so don't mind me" Author ran to the other side of the room and through a random door.

As she did she saw Dark standing there. He was so hot, not as hot as Mark but still very hot.

"The Writer thinks your hot" Author said with an evil smile. A large rock fell from the ceiling and landed on her foot. "WHAT THE HELL! We're not in a cave here!" Author said rubbing her soar foot.

Dark smiled as he watched Author get back to herself and forget about the foot thing.

"What foot thing?" Author asked confused even though I don't remember mentioning anything to do with feet. "Yes you did you said 'Dark smiled as he watched Author get back to herself and forget about the foot thing' don't lie to me! I'm not stupid." I just thought you weren't listening. "Fine! SAY NOTHING! I don't need to know!" Author said looking angrily. "I think I've had too much sugar today" Author suggested to the Writer who reminds her that she was just waking up and hasn't had anything to eat yet. "Oh right" Author said thinking "then I got nothing. I should go, I have to get ready for school. Bye Dark!" Author said before running through a portal.

"What a strange girl" Dark said with a sigh before getting back to work.

Author sighed as she quickly got ready and left for school, proving this was just another day in Author's Life.


End file.
